GAUSAM VORBAHEN: Knights of the Kindred
by twisted eden
Summary: READ IT!!! O_O with our weiss as Assamites, vampire assasins set out to eliminate a rival, slayers stronger than the Takatoris..


"Gausam Vorbahen: Knights of The Kindred"  
  
Part 1: Beautiful Stranger  
  
by Ori Oscuro  
  
Standard disclaimer apply. The characters here i borrowed for my writing purposes ^^; from two different series: weizz kreuz-Bbc2040. Yeah, I suck at my first weiss fic..Although I'm not a heavy fan of either, I happen to be intriuged with vampires, so i put it in to add much delight for the story, plus a little shonen ai. Set in mid-19th century england, our favorite assasins are..ah, the heck! just read the story :) -nothing here resembles the storyline from any series..just the characters thrown into a saga of the supernatural-  
  
-England 1865-  
  
Its midnight, and the bell made it mournful lonely toll from the church, smaller bells joined in and bleed in chorus, as the carved statues of men and gargoyles surrounded them in full glory, as if watching from above, the ridiculous passing exsitence which is called life.   
  
She is remarkably beautiful, that she might be as well be a succumbus that will suck the strength out of him, and her presence torture him so pleasurably that it intoxicates his way of thinking. In other words no woman come across the playboy Youji Kudou and made him hesitate until she saw her. Sylia   
  
  
"But she makes pretty good one, dont you think? I hope she is a bad girl. " he chuckled accompanied with a sly smile, that his partner just sighed. Its useless debating with this guy, but he never seen him in his women-chasing history to be serious in this one. Sylia's looks are unusual for, her hair is nearly white and a shade of periwinkle gave it a little life, her eyes are almost same just the same only much darker, but they are enigmatic and full of chaste. She has a mysterious aura as her strange beauty. Like the most women he had pursuit for, she is equally voluptous also.  
  
"Yeah, she seems rather unusual looking for a mortal" his partner mused, "come we might as well be going for the night." They left before she would notice that they are there. Gliding through walls and as if almost flying swiftly from one structure to another, moving in motion of stealth. He knows that she might as well end up being one of his playthings, the woman Sylia, is too beautiful so chaste to be corrupted with the blood of eternal damnation.   
  
"Why dont we check her files?"  
"We cant go and drop by the municipal unit to do that.We must have Omi to do it"  
"Omi"  
"Yeah?" he looked up, as they landed at the ground behind crowded alleys.  
"You are serious into turning this one, arent you?"  
  
"I might say so."  
"You are not going to make her one of your playthings, will you?" his companion's dark deep indigo eyes expressed a hint of lonliness, adding. "I know what you do when you are done with women, dont you think I dont know that."  
  
"Ken, she's not a plaything. she is a CONQUEST." he smiled, "a conquest, a challenge. Now that our little mission here at this boring city is done, Im going to meet up with Ran. He said he got some news on the next targets."   
  
"I will just follow.." he notioned, as if giving his comrade one quick glance. "I had things to attend to."  
  
"You dont have anything much to do, what we do is to kill. We are assamites and thats our job."  
  
Before Ken could disagree, Youji had disappeared in the pitch of darkness, at the sorrowful howls of the cold breeze. He is right, they are Assamites: Vampires that are assigned but to kill.To kill rival clans or finish off a mortal soul who incurs them wrath, to avenge or to murder, it does matter anymore. It is their job.  
  
Dont let the poor woman be his victim..he whispered to himself. There have been countless, whores and one-night stands that most often Youji ends up "accidentally" biting them. The poor souls turned to wretched creatures that go mad, and he is often tasked to clean up his comrade's errors, a deep stake aimed directly to their hearts.   
  
Its been painful for him, to watch and do the deed that his fellow assamite MUST be doing. Ken's compassion to the mortals might have something to do with his own forgotten past. Youji, his capacity to mask deceit with sweet words and looks, might have been because of his capacity as a Toreador. A Toreador, one of the known clans of vampires, their beauty is no match. They had way of women especially, their charm is poisonous as they are beautiful. Ken himself, is a Malkavian. Rather peaceful and normal, he himself has a disturbing side that surfaces every full-moon, he turns into a mad demon and sometimes, a lethal killer. But he was able to remedy and control it, when he joins the team with Omi. Omi is a part Tremere-Tzimisces, He being a half-breed shunned by his other kin: Tremere. A wholeblooded Tremere is extremely the most dangerous and powerful of the vampire clans: The beauty and deceit, influence of a Toreador added with the majick knowledge of the magic users, Giovani..and the intellectual capacity of a a Ventrue (a political, bloodthirsty ones. The blue-blooded clan). The Tzimisces are their political rivals, and Omi shared that "bad blood." Although he posseses the renowned skill of a Tremere that he uses to help Ken control his vampire-demon changes, he never acknowledge being a member of the feared clan. he always consider himself just an Assamite: Vampires that are assigned to kill.   
  
"All we had is memories on who we are, and the consequences on how what we became" Ken said to himself, "I wonder when this is all going to end?"   
  
==============================================================  
  
Meanwhile at the underground catacombs,  
  
"What are you doing here? This is no place for a woman like you." Youji exclaimed, as he observed a heavily cloaked woman trekking about at the underground. But to say, he is even impressed that some peasant girl would dare cross a haunted place, filled with even the bones and dried remains of those who died. The place is a half-destroyed catacomb, and sometimes the place where dark elements like killers and theives hide.  
  
And a possible hideouts by the supernatural.  
  
"I'm to meet someone." the woman said bravely, "it seems i lost my way here in the dark."  
  
"Then maybe, I could just help you." after those words, left his lips the woman turned around. The woman had the cascading white-bluish locks and bluish eyes.  
  
"Sylia?" he gasped, it seems he could this moment as an advantage. But something in him make him froze, he couldnt move. As if something is holding him for a few minutes. Her stare, something is definitely wrong with her stare.  
  
"Had we met? I dont recall seeing someone you around here for sometime." She finally spoke. "..and how is that you know me?"  
  
" That is because my cherie..I only come out during the night."  
  
He took few steps, near her. Near Sylia, who's stare is still unwavering.  
  
"You still didnt answer my question".  
  
"I had my way around pretty women like you," he said, "It's just i prefer the women who braved the dark." He moved close enough, quite close that they could feel each other breathing at the dim lighted catacombs. The light of the torches at the way flickered, making it for a moment, Sylia's stare unseen at the mild darkness. Youji took the moment of advantage, and tugged the woman's head close enough for him to kiss her. Instead of the usual, melting down and smoldering haplessly to his grasp as he expected, she eagerly responded. As if teasing, albeit ferociously, the kiss broke from a sensous meeting of two lips to darting out and flickering of both tongues, duelling and sweeping, turning everything into a baccahanal lustful exchange. "You are a bad girl after all," he whispered in between breathing, "I'm not a girl." she said sweetly, her smile hidden in the dim light within the underground. "Oh, yeah right..youre a woman.." and he bended his face, kissing softly down to the to that exposed pale white flesh of her pretty slender uncorrupted neck.  
  
"Nor am I a woman." She said.  
  
Youji pulled back and was to exclaim out in a sudden surprise, but before he could do anything, the woman wrapped herself to her cloak and transforms by stroking her face with her two palms, to reveal...  
  
"Aya..I mean, R-Ran?!" Youji turned blue, and fell back. There stood before him, is a well-cloaked figure of another comrade. "That's sick! NEVER ever use your transformations on me. I mean it, If I only knew you did this bec.."  
  
"Dont be so naive." Ran curtly replied. "Amazing isn't it? The blood of the La Sombra, shapeshifters..course into my veins, the ability to glide thru shadows and remain unseen. I could get information on what I need to know right now."  
  
"You need information on me?"  
"Its the only way I can get information about HER."  
  
"Sylia?" Youji replied, Ran's answer is pure silence as usual. His silence just means yes. "There is nothing much on her, I just happen to be interested on her. She is different."  
  
"Mutually? How do you know who she was?"  
"I had my way of doing that." he answered, but he was greeted by his comrade's fierce wack at the face, so hard that he fall down hard with a loud thud at the cold wet floor.  
  
"Are you mad? Dont you know who she was?" Ran furiously spat, "That woman is a Dark Knight Slayer, she singlehandedly banded an underground group of women and trained them in a ritual to kill The Kindred---us. This group is rumored called Blood Cross."  
  
"Blood Cross? I thought it was just a big joke." Youji replied, standing up and rubbing his swollen face cheek. "And when did you learn about this?"  
  
"I had my way of doing that."  
  
"So what about this Blood Cross, its not yet our business to deal with them."   
  
"It will be soon enough." Ran replied, his sharp indigo eyes narrowed. "Dont you think the death of the Takatoris is mysterious, they are strong but they are not that powerful..they might be the strongest clan with Omi coming from them with this "bad blood" but they DIED under mysterious circumstances."  
  
"I heard its in an accident."  
"Well it isnt, The Kindred Council told me the true story. They each all had deep Red slashes on the back: a mark of a long cross. They could easily survived an injury, but the weapon itself might had kill them, and the aura of the slayer itself. No one could finish them with just a one-night attack"  
  
"So Sylia is one of those Slayers."  
" She is the HEAD of those Slayers of Blood Cross." he added, "The Council released the information, she came from a line of alchemists and doctors who happen to moonlight as slayers for ages.But she is different more like it seems.."  
  
"..she dont look like human."  
  
"I guess, But I think you are the person to do the job, and you must do it quick. You said you had a way of women, don't you?" Ran continued, "You are going to destroy her, if she was able to almost singlehandedly disbanded the Takatori, what more of us?"  
  
"Destroy? Maybe you mean kill her. Its what we.."  
"No, she had a weakness. Once we take advantage of that weakness, everything will fall to the plan." he gave him a knowing look, "It is said she got a part-vampire blood but its been pured by her mortal kin in her veins but it left her with power like almost all vampires like us had, but yet, she is a virgin to a Vampire's touch.Once she is corrupted by a Vampire, her power to slay is useless."  
  
"I was just thinking about biting her."  
"She is immune to a vampire's bite. Another part why she cant be just easily taken down." he raised his pointy finger, "BUT..losing her virginity to one would nullify and destroy her." Ran let out a small smile, a rare one..but seemingly an annoying one. "SO I think you are the right assamite for the job." Ran indicated, he could imagine that his comrade would be slowly smiling right now, for women is his field of specialty. "I've talked it over with the others, and the kindred have come up with the Pact : You destroy her, you go free.." Youji had been thinking of disbanding from the group..after their failed attempt to stop the Takatoris, which except for Ran..everyone wants, that once the Takatori has fallen..their job is done. And now a potential deadlier rival shows up that threatens also their existence. "Once she is gone, the rest of the slayers will fall apart. And once more, we will rule the dark."  
  
"But what if I lose?" Youji questioned,  
  
"I never knew that Youji Kudou would lose to a woman." Ran exclaimed, "If you lose.." he whispered, his violet eyes growing tacit and sad.. "If you lose, or had broken the Pact..I'll make it personally sure that I'll kill you.."  
  
"I shouldnt have asked.." Youji replied, and approached distubingly near to his companion, "Does it have to be personally you..to kill me?" his deep green eyes meet up with Ran's unwavering violet gaze, and let his hand to stroke teasingly his red tied up hair (hai, yes Ran's hair here is already LONG), and sensually tracing down the touch with a finger down to his eartail. "It would be a pain..to watch me die.." Youji continued, his hand finally trailed its way to the other assamite's mouth. Noticing what will end up is to be yet another torrid encounter, Ran reacted furiously by slapping Youji's hand off. "Let's just keep our relationship platoonic, Youji. This is purely business.." he looked down, avoiding Youji's gaze.."I don't want anybody to hear or to know.."  
  
"Why don't you just let the other's do the deed? Does it have to be you?"   
  
"I had to, It's my or.." Ran's words are silenced with the other assamite's deep passionate kiss, that came in hot and frantic. His tongue darts in to his mouth prevent him to say anything more, and all his defenses starts breaking down. His tongue duelled back to a heated passion of forbidden desire and longing, sweeping out his partner's mouth walls and teeth, and the latter eagerly devours him the same, with Ran almost choking. The tall(er) blonde pinned him firmly to the wall with his own body, enough to feel each other's moist breath and body heat. The red-head gasped in between breaths as he felt his partner grab him sensually beneath his breeches and pressing him higher to the cold hard wall as his fingers wound to Youji's own deep blonde locks. Both could feel the fire beneath below their belly sprang to life. Knowing its about time, Youji tore off his mouth to Ran's, so he could teasingly kiss and nibble his slender pale neck and slowly reach his hand down below to you know where, Ran let out a short moan when that hand slowly drifted and touched his manhood. The red haired fair one is already smoldering to his passion and desire, no one could resist it, and their relation ship is a secret and forbidden. "Omae wa ore no mono da..You belong to me.." he whispered and licked playfully at Ran's ear. " This would be the last.. before I go.."..he could feel, he could feel that his partner is starting to get moist and any minute now is ready to come.  
  
"No! Stop it, this enough! " Ran yelled, shoving his comrade off him, breathing heavily. He gathered to himself and fixed himself up, "I dont want this, not anymore."  
  
" No one knows Ran, this little "meetings" we usually had."  
"That is not it." Ran looked up, his gaze affixed...the same old cold gaze every one knows of him. "I dont want to hurt myself, If you fail, I'm the one who is going to suffer.." his voice..forcing a tone of coldness, is breaking from within.."And that, our relationship had to be put to an end..this..thing what we do, had to end also. It will only be painful for both of us if this continue, knowing that one of us is going to die.."  
  
"I'm not going to die, Ran. We are eternal, they are not." Youji walked away, facing towards the exit, not wanting to see yet how his koibito would take it. Ran, he could look so tough outside..so cold and always get the job done, but deep inside..he is also wounded with his own stark past. "You said yourself, I'm good at women..so this is an easy job for me to do."  
  
"Sylia is no ordinary woman, Youji. She is not to be treated like a plaything.."  
  
"I heard that from the others. I can take care of it myself." he looked over his shoulder, "You shouldn't worry a thing about me.."  
  
"I'm not worrying Youji, I'm being cautious..that what's an assamite should be".  
  
Youji gave one final look as he was to make his leave from the catacomb, he gave one final smile.. "Liar.."  
  
As he disappeared to the cold foggy night away from the catacombs, to the inner bowels of the city. Ran turned away and went beneath deep in the shadows of the dead and their graves, he got also some tasks to do. "Yes, I'm a bad liar..." he whispered to himself as he gets slowly disappeared to the darkness.  
  
There are tears in his eyes.  
  
  
-end of part 1-  
  
Note: Wo-hooo!!Confusing ne? First we see Youji fell for a woman, then we learn he had a thing for..hehehe..which makes this fic remarkably enjoying..it could get better...that would be, till the next update -.-;  
  
Ira Furor Brevis est,  
O r i _O s c u r o 


End file.
